A secret crush
by Ixce
Summary: Momo has strong feelings towards Taka. What if Taka likes Momo too? TakaMomo


**A Secret Crush?**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of _The Prince of Tennis._ Blah, blah, blah. Enjoy~

'I love everything about him… He's just so awesome… But, I don't think he'll ever like me…' As Momoshiro thought to himself. Looking up at the sky, staring off into space.

"Hoi! Momo-senpai! What are you thinking about?" Echizen asks with curiosity.

"Hm? Oh… Nothing. Just thinking about stuff…" Momo said nervously to the younger boy. Echizen looks over at all the other regulars practicing.

"Do you have a crush on someone on the team?" Echizen asked with a gasp. Momo blushes, and turns head, not making eye contact with Echizen.

"N-No… I don't have a crush on anyone…" As the taller boy lies beneath his breath.

"Oh… Okay. Because your facial expression earlier… Well, it just seemed like you were staring at one of the regulars… Also, you were blushing the whole time. So, I just assumed." As Echizen said, walking away from Momoshiro. "Mada Mada Dane, Momo-senpai."

'Okay? What's that suppose to mean?' As Momo thought to himself.

Morning practice had ended, and school had started…

-In Class-

"Hoi! Momoshiro! Wake up!" As the teacher yelled, interrupted his lesson he was teaching to the class. "No sleeping in my classroom!" As he grew more angry.

"I wasn't sleeping! I was just resting my eyes for a moment. And happen to have my head down." As Momoshiro said, causing every student in the class to burst out laughing at Momoshiro's smart ass remarks. Even Kaidoh was slightly chuckling to himself at Momo's statement.

"Regardless! Go sit in the hallway! Now!" As the teacher pointed angrily at the door.

"Tch." Momo was pissed that he had to move, he was necessarily pissed that he got in trouble in class. He was pissed that he was rudely interrupted by his teacher, because he was fantasying about him and Kawamura-senpai. Adjusting himself, Momo stands up and leaves the classroom, without saying a word.

Minutes have passed, Momo was in the hallway, leaning against the wall. Bored as hell. After awhile, Momo looked around his surroundings and notices Kawamura-senpai was standing near the edge of the stairs.

'There he is!' Momo thought happily to himself. 'Kawamura-senpai… He looks… So hot…' As Momo bite his lip. Momo was a bit confused on why Kawamura-senpai was outside during class. Nevertheless, Momo sprited down the stairs, overzealous to just say "Hi" to Kawamura-senpai. Momo didn't care if he got in trouble. He just wanted to talk to Taka-san. He would do almost anything for him. Anything he could to his extent. However, something stopped him. Around the second to last step on the stairway, he notices that Kawamura-senpai was talking to a girl. A pretty girl. And, Momoshiro knew this girl. Well, he knew OF her, she was in Momoshiro's homeroom class. 'Damn. He's straight. He probably wanted to confess his feelings to her. Damn. This sucks.' While Momoshiro was thinking. The girl ran past him up the stairs, and bumps into Momo. Looks at him, and doesn't say a word. She gave Momo a sad look, as if her puppy died or something. She turns back away from Momo, and continues to run up the stairs. 'Was she… Crying?' Momo thought. 'Why did she run away from Kawamura? Did he do something to upset her? What did he do exactly?' So many questions ran through Momoshiro's head. All of a sudden, when Momo was staring off into space again, a familiar voice creep over his shoulders, and felt a slight touch from the much older man.

"Momo? What are you doing here?" The taller boy asks.

"Oh! Well, you see, I got in trouble in class. And, I'm suppose to wait outside in the Halls, till I noticed you talking to that pretty girl… So, What were you two doing, exactly?" Momoshiro said in a monotone voice, trying not to show THAT he's interested in taka's "Love" life. However, interested enough to want to talk about it.

"Oh…" Kawamura looks down, then looked up into Momoshiro's eyes, they were sparkling in the sunlight. Then, he adjusts he position because he was leaning on a rail the entire time. "Well, I received this note, from that girl. It said "Meet me outside in the senior halls at 12:20." So, I didn't want to be rude, so I showed up. Just like she asked. Then, all of a sudden, she comes up to me, and tells me how much she likes me. But, I told her Something… Then, she left, she ran away." As Kawamura said, rubbing the back of his head.

'Whoa… That took a lot of guts… That's all I've got to say.' Momoshiro thought. "Well, do you like her?" Momo asks in a jealous, yet curious way.

"No…" Kawamura simply said.

"Oh…" Momo looks down.

"But, I do like someone else." As Kawamura steps one step closer to Momoshiro.

"Oh! Really? What's her name?" As he steps back one step on the stairs.

"Who said anything about it being a girl?" Kawamura takes another step closer to Momoshiro.

"Uh… Kawamura-senpai? Who do you like then?" Momo asks bluntly.

"Well, I've liked him for quite some time. He's kind of tall for his age. He's very kind and outgoing. However, he can be a bit loud. Nevertheless, he's got spiky-hair, and has the most incredible eyes." Kawamura said, turning towards Momo's direction with a smile on his face.

"Is it Inui-senpai?" Momo asks dumbly.

"No." As Kawamura said, getting closer to Momoshiro. And, Momo's heart was racing.

'He can't mean me… Right?'

Out of impulse, Kawamura leaned his body onto Momo's and gave him a surprise kiss on the lips.

'I'm… I'm going to melt. My chest… Feels so tight. I can't move. His body… His body is actually close to mine.'

All Momo could do was kiss back, because he had so much fantasies about this, he did not want this kiss to end. In fact, he wish time would stood still at this point. Never wanting this heart racing moment to end.

Then, Kawamura stops, and looks at Momo. "I-I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that." As Kawamura turns his head, embarrassed by what he just did. Kawamura to hide his face. So, he started to run. However, before he could make a run for it. Momo grabbed his wrist, and yanked him back, closer to him.

"I-I like you too… Kawamura-senpai" Momo returned the favor and gave Kawamura a gently kiss on the lips. Both had their eyes closed, both blushing, and neither of them wanted to stop. But, Kawamura stopped the tender moment. "Momo-kun… Will you go out with me?" As Kawamura looks into Momoshiro's violet eyes.

'Is this really happening?' Momo thought in confusion. "Yes! I will go out with you… Taka-san." Momo looked up at Taka-san and both gave each other a big hug. And walked away, going back to their own classes. Momoshiro had the biggest grin on his face.

'I have… A boyfriend.' As Momo thought happily.

To be continued.

Meh… o-o I'll end it here for now. Will definitely have a second chapter. ^3^

HEHE. TakaxMomo. X3


End file.
